Eternal Love
by thetwinklingstar
Summary: Shadow suddenly finds a strange love for Amy and is tired of Sonic always pushing her around like some kind of plaything. Will Sonic be Jealous?SHADXAMY!Complete and sequel to come!
1. Chapter One: The News!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, except for my made-up character, Lana. Please review this story, it is my first ever fanfiction to write. Please be generous about your comments, but please tell me your suggestions in a NICE way. Also,please read Lana's information on my profile. Oh and please don't make comments about me making Cream and Tails older than they are, Thanks.**

Lana was awoke from her merciful sleep by the apartment phone ringing. She got up to go in the living room to answer it, but before she could even get out of her door, Amy Rose had burst through her bedroom door.

"Phone call from Tails for you" the pink hedgehog said and handed the silver cordless phone to Lana. Then, she left the room and turned on the light as she was leaving.

"Why are you calling so early," said Lana looking at her alarm clock that read 6:00 AM.

"Well I have something very important to tell you," said Tails nervously on the other line.

_What could he possibly want? I should probably tell him about Knuckles.._

"I love Cream," said Tails, "But I just don't know how to tell her, after being friends all these years.

_I don't really know what to say to him about this_, thought Lana, but then she remembered something they were all going to the mall after school.

"How about you come to the mall after classes and then you can tell her how you feel over lunch."

"Sure, that's a great idea. Thanks Lana," said Tails kindly, "So I'll meet you guys at your apartment after class, if that's all right?"

"That would be fine, Tails and your welcome," answered Lana in reply, "See you then."

Then she went out to the living room to put the phone up. _Just like Tails_, she thought and then chuckled.

"What did he want," asked Amy curiously.

"Oh he just wanted to tell me something and he wants to tell Cream something later, so he's going with us to the mall," Lana said as secretly as possible. _I'm glad I didn't tell Tails about Knuckles because I want to tell them after they get over the shock that Tails loves Cream_, she thought as she walked to the bathroom to take a shower before college.

Lana is a nineteen year old fox, that has white fur with blue tips at the end of ears and at the end of her tail and blue eyes. She lives with Cream and Amy in a three bedroom apartment on the campus of the college they go to.

Lana turned on the hot water and watch it trickle down for a few minutes while it got hotter. All through her shower she thought of Knuckles the red echidna. Once she was done with her shower she dressed in her school uniform, which consisted of white boots, a light blue miniskirt with a bow tied in the back and one tied at the collar of her shirt, both of the ribbons were sky blue. Then she grabbed her bag and walked out to greet the others, who were all wearing the same thing as herself.

"Good morning to both of you," she said, "Hey, let's head to college."

"Yeah, before we are late we only have fifteen minutes until 8:00," said Cream, who is a orange colored rabbit. She gave Cheese, her chao, his breakfast and then followed the others out the front door.

They went in to the foggy morning and walked to the college they attended which was not even a mile away from their apartment. The moon was still high in the early morning sky but it was barely visible through all the fog.

"Tails called Lana this morning and they talked privately," teased Amy, "Maybe there's something going on between the two of them."

"NO WAY, AMY! We're not like that, actually he's going to the mall later with us and he wants to tell Cream something," she replied giving Amy a I-already-told-you-that look.

"I can't wait to find out what he wanted," said Cream, but inside she was really hoping that he wouldn't tell them that he liked someone other than herself.

"Me either," said Lana trying to cover up the fact that she knew and that it was something great. _I hope she says that she likes Tail's, too. It would break his heart so much if she didn't_, she said to herself.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Cream and Lana were in deep thought about what the afternoon would bring. Amy didn't seem to care as much as to what was going to happen with Tails and Cream. Amy was more worried about the fact that she liked shadow now and not Sonic anymore. She had come to that conclusion because after all these years, Sonic never liked her and she figured that he never would.

Finally they reach the brick college and saw students outside chatting to one another about pointless subjects. "How about we meet at the apartment after classes at 2:00," said Lana.

"Who's going to drive us all to the mall," asked Cream.

"I will," said Amy, "I love to drive us places."

They all said their goodbyes and went to class. Lana's teacher had just lectured them and since it had not lasted the whole period they just had a essay to write due the next time the came to class which was Monday since it was a Friday. Amy's college algebra class had to take a test which took her the whole class period to finish and then Cream's swim teacher had them do an extra drill, so her class period lasted an extra ten minutes.

Lana was the first one home so she was the first one to get ready. She went to her room and searched in her closet for something that would be suitable to go to the mall in. She threw on a pair of low-rise jeans and a blue T-shirt with all different colored stars on it and on the back it read, _Reach for the Stars_. Then she stuffed on her white fur boots. After that she grabbed her light blue purse and rushed to the bathroom to do her make-up and hair. She decided to put her white fur up in pig tails and when she was doing her make-up she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

_I wonder who that is_, she thought to herself. "Who is it," she called and waited for the voice of the person to answer.

"It's Amy and Cream just got back. Cream is getting herself and Cheese ready to go, so hurry up, please," said the voice of the pink hedgehog.

Lana put the finishing touches on her make-up and opened the bathroom door to reveal Amy. She was wearing a black miniskirt and a blue T-shirt that had a white cat on it and under the picture it said, "Purr-fect." To complete the look she had on blue knee-high boots and her long pink quills where French braided.

"Wow, Amy! Expecting to meet some guys or something," said Lana in shock that Amy was dressed up for a date with someone.

"No, I think I already have one," she replied.

"Who, Sonic?"

"Maybe, but I'll tell you guys when ever Tails says whatever he's been wanting to say," she said.

_Wow! That makes three people who are going to say news over Lunch_, thought Lana. She was thinking of what she was going to say about Knuckles, when the door bell rang. She ran to answer it . When she did it did reveal Tails but he wasn't wearing his normal gloves and sneakers but rather a whole new look. He was wearing his sneakers and gloves but also jeans and a navy polo shirt. _Today must be the day to wear blue_, she thought.

"Why didn't you wear what you always wear," whispered Lana.

"I thought this would impress, Cream," he whispered back, but there was no reply because suddenly Cream walked out of her bedroom. She was wearing a beautiful light blue sun dress that had flower designs on it and on her feet were never-before worn shiny light blue high-heels. Tails was speechless.

"You look great," said Cream blushing.

"Y-Yeah, y-you do, too," answered Tails back and Cream giggled.

**Please Review I worked very hard:)**


	2. Chapter Two: You Like Me?

**So it's not the best story of sonic fanfiction, but it's okay..I need suggestions, so please help me out by reviewing**.

Tails took the giggle as a thank you; he couldn't wait to tell Cream the news.

"Is everyone ready," asked Amy grabbing her keys out of her bag.

"Hold on one minute," said Cream going back into her bedroom to get Cheese. A few moments later she came out once more Cheese following close behind her in a sparkling blue bow tie.

They headed out the door to get in the pink four door car. Amy and Lana sat in the front seat while Cream, Cheese, and Tails got in the back.

"So, C-Cream how was your day at college," asked Tails trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, the usual except for Mrs. Bunny made us do an extra practice lap in swim class," she said wishing that they were there already. Tails appeared to be in deep thought he was looking out the window and didn't reply to Cream. It was an awkward drive because everyone was in thought and nobody said a word for the rest of the ride. _I can't wait until we get there at lunch there will be oodles to_ _talk about_, thought Lana.

Soon they had arrived at the mall and got a fair parking spot not a long walk from the indoor mall that was called, The Village of Eastwood Mall. They emerged from the vehicle and walked towards the mall's entrance.

"So where do you want to eat lunch at," asked Amy grabbing a map of the two story mall even though they went there a lot.

"How about Café Palace, they have good food," suggested Lana.

"They do, but it isn't close to the Chao Shoppe where I drop Cheese off to be looked after, after lunch for a few hours," said Cream.

_Chaos, eh! It's about time I get one of those_, thought Lana looking at Cheese. "How about we go to the Chao Eatery after we stop by the Shoppe," she said and everyone gave her a strange look and even Cheese made a question mark with the round ball on the top of his head.

"Why would we do that Cheese always eats lunch with us," asked Cream.

"Well, friend, there comes a time in a girl's life where she need something to comfort her," Lana said and everyone caught the drift that she was getting a chao.

"That'll be fine," said Tails finally having a say-so in the matter.

They headed towards the escalator and took it to the second floor. They saw store after store that had chao clothes, accessories, and food courts. They went to the far end of the row of stores on the right until the reached on with a big colorful sign titled, _Chao Shoppe._ They went in to find a row of books about chao breeding and raising tips until they reached the small panel of the room that had baby chaos, bred by the chao breeder's best chaos, they also found a few eggs that were being kept warm by an incubator.

"May I help you," said a female wolf who worked at the store.

"Yes, I do need help," replied Lana.

"Let me guess this is your first time picking out a chao," the wolf said kindly.

"As a matter of fact it is," Lana said back with the most polite voice she could use.

The wolf walked behind her desk and grabbed a book. "Here, this is where you can find the type and color of the chao you want," she said setting the book down on the counter.

Lana flipped through the pages with grace trying hard not to rip the pages of the guide. She must have flipped about two or three dozen pages until she found one that she liked. She wanted a pink and white Caribbean Chao that was a female and 6 months old.

"Do you still have this one," She asked showing the picture to the clerk.

"I believe so," she said going in to a door at the back of the store. Moments later she came back out with the small chao wrapped up in a blanket and handed her to Lana.

"She is so adorable," she said cradling the chao in her arms. She filled out simple adoption papers that showed that she was now the owner of the chao, that she had named Momo which is a Japanese name meaning peach.

"Now before 5:00 tonight you must present this form to the chao vet. for vaccinations, do you know where that is," the Clerk asked.

"Yeah, I've been there a lot with Cheese," said Cream.

"I'm hungry, can we go eat, now," asked Tails.

"Sure, all I have to do is pay," said Lana and then looked at the clerk and asked, "How much will this all be?"

"700 rings and 50 rings of tax," mumbled the clerk pushing buttons on the cash register and said, "That comes to 750 rings, total."

_Oh, boy! That's a lot of rings_, thought Lana. She reached in her purse and pulled out the amount and handed it to the clerk.

"Okay, you may leave now, and I hope to see you again, soon," said the clerk as they were leaving the store.

They headed to the Chao Eatery for lunch. _This is the big momen_t, thought Lana as they sat down to a table that seated a party of four. Amy sat across from Lana and next to Cream and Tails sat by Lana. Cheese sat on the end of the table by the window beside Momo.

The waitress immediately went to their table. "What would you guys like to drink?"

They said what they wanted and she repeated it all back, "Two apple juices for the chaos, one root beer for the two-tailed fox, a vanilla bean Frapechino for the beautiful fox, milk for the bunny, and cherry coke for the hedgehog."

"What was it that you wanted to tell me," asked Cream.

"Oh, that. Well I, um, like, um um," said Tails.

"Just say it, Tails," said Amy.

"I like you," said Tails fast but able to be understood.

**It's a cliff hanger, in a way. Next chapter will hopefully be better so suggest and review, PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter Three: Why Must You Push Me?

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I'm doing the best I can...Plus, School is starting soon and I'll be busy...I'll still write just not so fast...Please keep reviewing and checking for update..Thanks, Natsuki.**

Cream heard those words and was surprisingly shocked. Those were the words she was hoping that he would say all day, but yet somehow in a weird way she didn't know what to say. She had liked Tails for quite some time now, but yet she had never told her closes friends her secret. _I don't want to act too surprised_, she said to herself.

"Why Tails, I don't know what to say except," she cut herself off through mid sentence. _What can I say_, she thought trying to think of something to say as quick as possible.

"Except, what," asked Tails trying not to sound too eager as to hear what she had to say.

Cream couldn't take it any longer she had to say what she had wanted to say for years, "I like you, too!" She said pretty loud, loud enough that even the people way across the other side of the eatery gave her a strange look.

Tails smiled at her and said, "I'd been hoping that's what you would say." He had a very content look upon his face and all his worries were gone, of course, not forever but long enough.

Lana sipped her cold drink and so much wanted to find the way to say what she had been meaning to say all along. It wasn't long before a blue hedgehog walked over to wait the table. Once he had gotten closer they all realized that it was Sonic in a white apron that was tied around his neck. On the right side of the apron it said Sonic, in all caps, and on the left side it said Chao Eatery.

_Oh my God! When did Sonic get a job here_, thought Amy.

"May, I take your orders," Sonic said and then looked at Tails and added, "Friends."

Amy opened up her menu and looked through it even though she already knew what she wanted just so she didn't have to look in the face of Sonic. They quickly ordered their food just so Sonic would go away.

"Why didn't you tell us that Sonic started working here," asked Cream looking at Tails. She knew that Tails has been Sonic's best friend for years and by the way Sonic had talked thought they still were.

"Well lately we haven't been speaking to one another. Everyday at college all he wants to do is hang out with the cheerleader girls and he tries to date them," Tails said with a sigh and a frown appeared on his face.

_He sure must miss being Sonic's friend and all_, thought Cream. She grabbed his paw with her paw and said, "You have me and the rest of your friends." He smiled once more, leaned over and kissed Cream on the nose.

"I have to tell ya'll something," said Lana finally finding the words to say.

Before Lana had a chance to say anything Amy had looked over at the kitchen and saw Sonic exiting it. She wanted to get this off her chest before she had to confront Sonic once more. "Wait! I have something to say first," she said as quickly as she could possibly get the words out and still be able to be understood.

"Go ahead," said Lana not quite understanding Amy's sudden outburst.

"I like and maybe even love Shadow," She said making sure she didn't say it too loud.

"So you don't like Sonic anymore," said Cream not realizing that Sonic had now walked up to their table. Amy didn't answer because she saw that Sonic had approached.

"Oh, hello Sonic," said Amy trying to sound as friendly as possible even though Sonic was the one she was furious at for being dreadfully mean to her for years now when she used to like him. After all these years she had figured out that Sonic wasn't the one she liked and that shadow was.

"Is it true what Cream just said," Sonic asked sternly to Amy.

Amy wanted to say no but she had to stick up for herself no matter how angry she was and that it might end up in a brutal fight. _At least I_ _brought my Piko Piko hammer_, she thought. "'Is it true what Cream just said'," Amy said quoting Sonic and then said, "Yeah, it's true. If you have a problem with that you can take it up with me."

"I do have a problem with it but it's Shadow that is getting the beating," said Sonic undoing his apron.

"Please don't do that, Shadow didn't do anything," pleaded Amy, but it was too late Sonic was already heading out the door. _Oh, no_, thought Amy as she followed Sonic out the door and out of the mall. She continued to follow him until they got to Shadow's apartment. Shadow was in the apartment pool that was at the back of the apartment buildings.

"Hey, guys. What brings you both here today," said Shadow getting out of the pool and grabbing his beach towel.

"I have a bone to pick with you," said Sonic grabbing Shadow's arm.

"NO!" Amy shouted as Sonic ran forward and threw Shadow into the pool.

Sonic laughed evilly. _Is Sonic really jealous_, Amy asked herself. Before she could get out her Piko Piko hammer, Sonic had ran away. Amy dived into the cold water and pulled Shadow up out of it. His eyes were closed but he was still breathing.

"Shadow, are you all right," she asked wordily. He coughed a couple of times and water squirted out from his mouth.

"Yeah, I think so," he said still shocked that Sonic would to that.

"Why don't we go in and dry off," Amy said.

Shadow nodded his head in agreement and Amy followed him into his apartment building. It was a nice cozy one bedroom, one bathroom, with a kitchen and living room. Pictures of his friends lined the walls and a bouquet of flowers was on the table.

"I didn't bring a change of clothes," said Amy, but being wet and cold were the price for saving a friends life from drowning.

"That's okay I have an old pair of jeans and a T-shirt that might fit you," said Shadow and Amy followed him into his bedroom and he went through his drawer and found a faded pair of blue jeans and an ACDC concert T-shirt. "The bathroom is down the hall and on the right," he said as he handed her the clothes.

Amy went to the bathroom and changed out of her soaked clothes to put on Shadow's clothes. She felt warm in them and she felt like she liked shadow even more.

**Yes, Shadow like the band ACDC..And also I am almost finished with the fourth chapter, so keep checking.**


	4. Chapter Four: More Than Just a Crush

**This is the 4th chapter please Read and review..thanks, Natsuki.**

**Meanwhile:**

"I wonder what's going on with Amy and Sonic," said Lana. Lana still hadn't told them about Knuckles because she had wanted to tell Amy, the most.

"I'm sure she'll call us when she gets a chance," said Tails as he stabbed his fork into his chicken.

They ate the rest of the way in silence all hoping that nothing had happened to Amy.

**Back at the apartment:**

Amy exited the bathroom and sat down at the table where Shadow was already seated at. "Those are pretty Dandelions," commented Amy looking at the bouquet of Dandelions. She wished so much that she could comment that Shadow looked handsome in his outfit of jeans and a blue shirt with a white stripe on it.

"Yeah, my mom sent them to me in the mail. You can have them if you want," he said. Amy picked up the bunch of flowers and her watch beeped four times meaning that it was 4:00.

"I'd better be on my way, my friends are waiting for me at the mall to take them home," she said not trying to sound that she didn't want to be with him because she did.

"Well I can take you there on my motorcycle," said Shadow and added, "You can sit behind me and hold on to me." Amy giggled at the thought that she would be almost hugging Shadow.

"Sure, hold on I have to make a phone call," she said and started to dig in her purse for her pink Razor phone. When she finally found it, she flipped it open, and dialed Lana's cell phone number. _Ring, Ring,_

_Ring_... and then finally an answer from the other end.

"Hello," came the voice of Lana through the phone.

"Hey, Lanie, It's Aim. I'm at Shadow's house and he's going to take me back to the mall. I'll tell you what happened later after we get home."

"Okay, see you then. Bye." _Click_.

"I'm ready, Shadow," said Amy grabbing her purse and the flowers. Shadow lead her to the parking lot and put on his silver helmet and handed her a white one that was in one of the saddle bags. Amy tightened the strap and put it on. Shadow got on and Amy sat behind him and grabbed his waist.

It didn't take them long to get to the mall from where Shadow lived. Shadow stopped in front of the mall to let Amy get off the motorcycle.

"Bye, Shadow. Thanks for the ride," She said as she dismounted the bike.

"Your welcome," said Shadow and then added, "Anytime."

Amy waved as Shadow drove off out of sight. She walked in to the mall and up the escalator back to where the Chao Eatery was. She spotted her friends and walked up to them. "Are you guys ready to leave," she asked.

"Why so soon," asked Cream not quite understanding why Amy would want to leave before they shopped at all.

Before Amy had a chance to answer Cream's question, Lana said, "I haven't even gotten to shop for Momo, yet."

"Well, it's been a long day and you can borrow some fruit from Cream for tonight and tomorrow and then Sunday we can come back because I have to go buy some food and other necessities," replied Amy.

Lana and Cream talked it over and agreed with Amy it had been a long day. They left the mall in Amy's pink car and dropped Tails off at his house, and drove back to their apartment building. When they had gotten home Cream, Cheese, and Momo all went back to Cream's room to watch TV, so Amy and Lana could talk. Amy had already told Lana the whole story about what happened that afternoon.

"Do you really think that Sonic was acting out of jealousy," asked Lana.

"I think so but Sonic always acted like he didn't like me and that is why it's so odd that he would do that," answered Amy.

"Have you told Shadow what you told us at lunch yet," Lana asked.

"No, but I think we should go to the Neo Green Hill Zone tomorrow and spend the day out on the beach there," Amy said back. Amy then remembered that Lana wanted to say something at lunch so she then said, "What was it that you wanted to say to us?"

"I wanted to tell ya'll that I like Knux, but I don't want to invite him to the beach tomorrow to tell him, so I don't know when to tell him," said Lana.

"Well, you could call him and invite him to the annual fundraiser dance next Tuesday, I have a flyer in my purse," she said pulling a piece of folded paper out of her bag.

Lana nodded her head in agreement as she walked across the room to grab the cordless phone off of its charger. Lana unfolded the paper and read it. It read:

Mobotropolis's College Fifth Annual Fundraiser Dance-

Tuesday, March 4th at the College's gym from 6PM to Midnight.

This year's dance is a costume party and an award will be given for the best costume. COUPLES ONLY ALLLOWED IN!

Signed, The College's Head Guy.

"Wow, this is cool. We've never been to one of these dances before because were only freshmen at this college, but it will be fun I can tell," said Lana. Then she dialed Knuckles's number. _Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring,_ and then came the voice of Knuckles saying, "I'm not home right now please leave your name, number, and a brief message at the tone, thanks." _Beep!_

"Hey, this is Lana. I need to talk to you. You know my cell and my house phone number call me back when you get this. Bye."

Amy looked at her sympathetically and said, "I'll sure he'll call back before it gets too late."

They ate dinner and then they all went to their separate rooms to do homework and other things. No one had called for Lana and she was pretty tired so she packed her bag for the next day's trip to the beach and then checked her Email. _You have one new unread message_, her computer screen read. She clicked to open it, it read, _Hey, Lana thanks for inviting me to lunch. I've heard ya'll are going to the beach tomorrow and that Shadow and myself are coming. Are you going with no one? Well, thanks again. See you tomorrow. Signed, Tails (Your friend for life)._

Lana thought about this for a moment, she really didn't want the guys to come with them. She got up from her bed and plugged up her laptop up to the wall. She set it on her desk so that it could charge and left her room. She went knocked on Amy's door first and she heard the voice of Amy say, "Come in." She entered Amy's room and sat down in her computer chair and looked at Amy who was sitting on her bed. Amy's room had a pink IMac computer and her bed spread was pink and she had even painted her walls pink. She had posters of bands like Chaos Fuse and Hedgehog World.

"What is it," asked Amy getting up from her bed and going into her closet. She pulled out a couple of bathing suits and then laid them on her bed.

"Well I got an email from Tails, saying that the guys were coming with us shouldn't we have a girl's day out because we see them at college all the time," said Lana.

Amy thought for a moment and then said, "That's a great idea and that way we can talk about costumes for the dance, but it's really all up to what Cream says now." They exited Amy's room and went into Cream's room. It was a cheerful environment she had posted pictures of her friends on the wall and posters of a Chao band called, Rainbow Power. She had a canopy bed and on it was Cheese and Momo both asleep.

"Hello, what's wrong why are you both coming into my room at nearly 10:00," Cream asked and patiently waited for the answer.

"Well, Lana told me about this great idea," said Amy.

"And what might this great idea be," asked Cream.

"I was thinking we should have a girl's day out, don't you think," said Lana.

"Why that's a great idea," Cream said back with excitement.

Amy went back to her room to pick out clothes to wear the next day and Lana picked up the sleeping Momo and carried her to back to her room. Lana's room was white but flowers and stars had been painted on it. She had a computer desk where her laptop sat and a closet which was wide and held a lot of clothes. She had made a make shift bed on the floor for Momo with a pillow and one of her baby blankets. She laid Momo on her "Bed" and covered her up then she went to her laptop and sat at the desk. She once again opened the email from Tails, but this time she clicked the reply button.

_Hello, Tails. You're very welcome and it's great that Cream and you are together, now. This is about tomorrow. You and shadow aren't coming with us because we all want to a girl's day out. Sorry but that's how it is. See you Sunday at your house. Bye, Lana (your friend)._ Then she clicked the send button and got ready for bed.

Lana slipped on her pajamas which were long sleeved set of PJs that were pink and they had red cherries on them. Then she crawled into bed and went to sleep.

**Okay, so I did make up the band names on this chapter, but I think it's a great chapter...For all you Knux. fans he will be in the next chapter and maybe the one after that..But I am working as hard as I can..Thanks.**


	5. Chapter Five: The Trouble Begins

**I can't believe I really got chapter five done..Yah!...Well you know the drill read and review, PLEASE!**

Lana awoke with a startle because she heard an odd sound. _What could that possibly be_, she asked herself. She then realized that the source of the noise was coming from her chao, Momo. It was a sound that sounded that a meow. She picked up Momo and then rocked her back and forth until she had fallen back in to her deep slumber. She sat down Momo on her bed and then looked at her alarm clock which said 7:23 AM. They would be leaving in a couple of hours anyway, so Lana decided to go ahead and get up. She walked over to her laptop and checked her email. _You have two new unread messages_, her computer screen read.

_Wow! Two messages who else is trying to talk with me_, she thought and she really hoped that Knuckles would be one of those people. She clicked on the link to open up her inbox, but it was only Tails and Amy. She clicked on the message from Tails, _Hey, Lana. I got your message last night. It's totally okay if Shadow and me aren't coming. Do you need someone to watch your new chao, Momo, because I'm going to watch Cheese, later? Your friend Tails._

Lana clicked the reply button on her computer screen and then typed, _Yeah, that'd be great Tails. Thanks for asking I could really use a hand with little Momo. I didn't know that raising a chao would take so much effort; I thought that chaos would be independent like cats. I was so wrong about that, though. Well see you in a few hours. Signed, Lana._

Lana was relived that it was just Tails saying it was okay and not that anything bad had happened to Knuckles. She felt her stomach growl. _I have to eat something_, she told herself and unplugged her laptop from its charger and closed it. She then picked it up, carried it into the kitchen, and then sat it down on the table. She then opened it up and walked over to the sink and washed her hands. Then she put two pieces of bread in the toaster and sat down at the table to check the message from Amy. _Hey, this is Aim. Did you Email Tails back and are you going to let him watch Momo when we're at the beach? Thanks again for the idea, Lana. See you later._

Lana once again clicked the reply button and wrote, _Yes, to both of those questions, Aim. Your welcome and I'll see you later. _She made the message short because she really wanted to eat her toast that had just popped up. She took the hot toast out of the toaster and put them on a plate to butter them up. She took the first bite out one of the pieces. _Glorious_, she thought to herself just as Amy was entering the kitchen. Amy was wearing a white silk gown that cut of just above her knees.

"Hey, Lana, I didn't know you were up," she said grabbing a piece of Lana's toast.

"Yeah, Momo woke me up and I didn't want to go back to sleep," said Lana tiredly.

"Well, I just woke up by my alarm clock going off," said Amy and then added, "I think you should wake Cream up."

Lana so badly wanted to say, 'Why can't you wake her up?' but she didn't want to start an argument at almost 8:00 in the morning. Lana got up from her seat and walked down the hall to Cream's room that was right next to Amy's room. She entered the room, to find a sleeping Cream hugging Cheese, who was also sleeping.

"CREAM, WAKE UP!" Lana yelled as she pulled the covers off of Cream's body.

"Five more minutes," mumbled a sleepy voice as Cream pulled the covers back over her head.

"CREAM!" Lana yelled in to Cream's ear and immediately Cream said, "What's all the fuss about."

"I don't know, really. All I know is Amy wanted me to wake you up so we can go to the beach," Lana said innocently like she hadn't yelled in Cream's ear.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I'll be dressed and ready in a few minutes," she said sitting up. Lana said, "Okay." Then she left the room to go get ready. First she grabbed her laptop off the table and put it back in her room. Then she jumped in the shower and turned on the cold water to wake herself up. Once the cold water it her face and ran down her body she shivered and turned on the hot water. All the way though her shower she couldn't stop thinking about whether or not anything had happened to Knuckles. _It's like I have an obsession, with Knuckles_, she thought to herself as she was getting dressed.

She slipped on a two piece bathing suit. It was brown and had pink and white flowers on it. The first piece tied around her neck and showed some fur where her belly button should have been and the second piece was shorts. Over it she put on black gym shorts and a white soccer T-shirt that had a soccer ball on it and said, _Go For the Goal!_. She then put on a pair of white running shoes and then grabbed her bag and excited the room. In the living room Amy and Cream were already waiting.

Cream was wearing a one piece bathing suit and over that she was wearing a sun dress. Her sun dress and her bathing suit were both white with blue flowers. In her arms was Cheese and a back pack hung on her shoulders. Then slung over her shoulders sat a white diaper bag that had purple bears on it. Amy, on the other hand, was wearing a white halter top and a black miniskirt with black fur boots and there appeared no signs that she was wearing a bathing suit, but across her shoulders there was a black messenger bag.

"Ready to go," asked Amy looking at Lana's empty hands were there rested no chao and added, "Where's Momo."

"Opps, I forgot to grab her on my way out of my room," said Lana. She went back into her room and grabbed Momo. Then she went back into the living room, her friends were already going out the front door. They once again, piled in to Amy's pink car. This time cream sat in back with Cheese alone and Momo sat in Lana's lap in the passenger's seat. It wasn't but five or so minutes until they reached Tail's house. It was a two story house were he lived with his parents and his younger, 13 year old, sister.

"I'll go in and drop off the chaos," volunteered Cream as she got out of the car and went to the passenger side door to grab Momo. She knocked on Tail's front door and he was the one who answered it.

"My sister and her friend are still asleep, but you can enter and come into the kitchen," said Tails as he motioned her inside and closed the door, where he was. They entered the kitchen which was very clean. It had a silver refrigerator with a door for the freezer part of it and a door for the fridge part of it attached with an ice maker that also had filtered water. The wallpaper had flowers and the counter was made out of a really nice, shiny marble. On the wooden table there sat placemats and in the center a glass candle holder that had a white candle in it.

"So any instructions," asked Tails as her sat down at the table.

"Well there was none from Lana for Momo, but I have a lot," Cream said explaining feeding times, nap times, and educational TV times.

"Sounds simple to me," said Tails and then added, "Hold on, I have something to give you." He left the room and came back a few minutes with a box. It was a parcel that was wrapped in beautiful red wrapping paper with pink heart and had white lettering on it that said, "I love you!"

"For you, Cream," he said handing the package to her.

"Aw, Tails you shouldn't have," Cream said admiring the box.

"Well, open it," urged Tails.

Cream tore off the wrapping paper and opened the small felt jewelry box inside was a diamond ring. "What," Cream said totally shocked.

"Will you marry me," asked Tails as he knelled down.

"I don't know, Tails. Don't you think it's too soon," said Cream even more shocked. _I really don't know what to say now_, she thought.

"It's never too soon for you my darling," said Tails.

"Nevertheless, I can't take the ring until I think this through," said Cream and left the room. She went out the door and to the car. She got in and buckled her seat belt and was in confusion.

"What took," asked Amy worried because of the expression on Cream's face.

"Tails asked me to marry him and I don't know what to do," said Cream it was a miracle she could even say the whole sentence in all of her confusion.

"WHAT!" yelled Lana not knowing what else to say.

"Well," said Amy a lot calmer than the others were, "Let's enjoy our day and we can think about this some other time." They agreed to that idea and continued their drive to the beach. It took hours to arrive there and when they did it was nearly noon.

"Let's go eat at the Seaside Burger Shack," suggested the hungry Lana.

"Yeah, I'm very hungry," said Amy. They walked over to the restaurant.

"How many," asked a lynx who was a waitress there.

"A party of three," said Cream and the waitress lead them to a table. It was a red booth where two people could fit at each side of the table. Cream sat by Amy and Lana sat alone on the other side of them. As they waited for a waiter to come to there table they sat talking to one another.

"Shh," said Amy and they all sat quietly. They could here someone's conversation.

"Ah, Knux thanks so much for inviting me to the dance," the voice said.

"No problem, Tikal," said the next voice.

_Oh, my! I can't believe it_, thought Lana and then she said, "Excuse me, I have to go to the lady's room." Then she ran off to the bathroom.

**So much excitment, I don't think I can take it. Well there wasn't a lot of Knux in this chapter just his voice once..Sorry.I'll try more, but it's so hard with everything else already going on with the other charaters..Before I go on I want a suggestion about whether Cream&Tails should marry..When you review this chapter please tell me. Thanks and it would help if you type a reason why or why not, Thanks Natsuki.**


	6. Chapter Six: A Spark of Hope

**Sorry it took me so long and that it's long...:P..I tried.. Well please read and review. If you didn't notice I also change the rating to, "T" for blood and a little language and later chapters may be the same way..Thanks, Natsuki.**

Lana sat in a stall in the lady's room at the Seaside Burger Shack, crying and trying to contemplate why Knuckles had chosen Tikal over herself. It made no sense to her. A few minutes later she heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Please come out, Lana. We can even go back home if you'd like to," said the voice of Cream.

"I refuse," said Lana being stubborn and she heard the door close once more.

**Back at the table:**

"She didn't want to come out of the stall," said Cream as she sat down in one the opposite side of Amy in the booth. _I hope she finds someone to go to the dance with_, thought Cream.

Just then she heard several screams coming from outside of the restaurant. "Did you hear something?"

Amy shook her head saying 'yes'. She rose up from the booth and ran outside to see what was going on. Cream followed her as fast as she could go. They arrived outside the doors of the building just in time to see a robot that looked like a car and had a drill attached to the front speeding to reach the shack. Both of the girls were positive that it was trying to ram into the building. Amy pulled out her Piko Piko hammer from her black messenger bag.

"You think you can destroy me with that thing. It's merely a play toy," said the robot who appeared to be Dr. Robotnik (Eggman).

The robot headed strait for Amy and would have hit her, if she hadn't jumped and hit it with her hammer. The robot was right the swing of her hammer barely did any damage at all. _I wish that Shadow would have come_, thought Amy as she jumped to dodge the powerful drill once more. Cream didn't know what to do so she went inside and told Knuckles, Tikal, and Lana about Dr. Robotnik's plans. Thankfully they all agreed, even Lana, to help destroy the robot.

They all ran outside, all except Cream, she watched the fight from one of the windows of the shack with terror in her eyes. Knuckles tried to punch the robot with his right fist but barely anything happened to the enormous robot. Lana tried to slash at the robot with her cat-like claws, but that did nothing. Tikal kicked the robot, but all it did was get furious and charged at her and Knuckles had to glide to grab her and save her from being injured. Cream had decided that their fighting was becoming useless and called Shadow, but not Sonic because Amy had told her what Sonic had done to Shadow the day before.

Cream quickly dialed the number on her orange flip phone. _Ring, ring,_ _ring,_ that was all she heard and then in a few seconds she heard, "Hello." The voice was that of Shadow's.

"Shadow, Robotnik is at the Neo Green Hill Zone Beach. Everyone evacuated the beach except for the gang and are fighting like cats and he's the dog. In other words we're losing," said Cream in a worried tone she didn't always mean to sound worried, but it came natural to her in times of crisis. She couldn't even keep cool-headed at all, she was sweating from head to toe, and the look in her eyes was that of terror and sadness. There was no answer from the other lines for a few minutes, but she didn't want to hang up without an answer.

As she waited for a reply, she continued to watch the fight. She saw something that was very shocking for her to see. Out of the robot's drill there came a green laser that was spinning in a circular motion aiming right at Amy's lower stomach. Cream saw Amy try to dodge the laser but something held her in place, it was like a mysterious force was trying to prevent her from moving, but this was all part of Robotnik's plan. The blast was so powerful that it knocked Amy down and Cream could she that her eyes were not opened.

Cream couldn't wait for Shadow to reply any longer and yelled into the phone, "HURRY YOU'VE NO TIME TO LOSE, WE NEED YOUR HELP, AND AMY IS HURT SERIOUSLY!"

Shadow remembered the event from the day before, how Amy had been so kind as to save his life, and now it was time for him to save her life from the evil clutches of Robotnik. _I hope nothing happens to her_, he thought. Somehow in such a strange way he had feelings for her. Maybe it was her kindness or maybe it was the fact that Shadow's greatest enemy Sonic had treated her so badly for years and now he wanted her. It could be anything but the thought that Sonic might be there trying to save her made Shadow feel sickened. Even the thought of Sonic going anywhere near Amy made him feel angry at Sonic, but he didn't know why he would have such strong feelings for Amy. After all they had known each other for many years, but that didn't explain the odd feelings he had for her.

Shadow knew he had no time to lose getting to the beach, so he immediately clicked, END, on his black cell phone. He didn't want to ruin his phone so he quickly put it on his charger and dashed as quickly as he could out his apartment door, not even caring to lock it behind him. If he hadn't had the chaos emerald it would have taken him all day to get to the beach but he teleported there in minutes.

When he arrived he saw the others trying to fight the robot and the big eyes of Cream watching from the window, but one of the first things he had noticed was Amy lying motionless in the sand. She had her eyes closed tightly and had a medium sized wound on her stomach that was gushing with blood. Shadow found himself fighting back angry tears. _Why has Robotnik done this to Amy?_ Shadow ran at the robot with all of his energy, all that happened was that a small piece of metal flew from the robot and landed gracefully in the soft sand Shadow didn't know what to do Robotnik was becoming more powerful after each time they battled. Then suddenly he had an idea, panting for breath he instructed the others to all attack when he did.

Shadow counted to three on his fingers and all of them ran at the robot and attacked with all there might. Shadow stood back after he had attacked watching the robot explode into flames while pieces of metal flew all around. The remains of Robotnik flew away in a big circular-clear-ball-looking-ship. While the others were saying their thanks to Shadow for showing up. Shadow ignored them and ran to Amy side. He knelled down in the cool sand putting his hand on her wound.

He kissed her gracefully on her lips, and sat there with his head on her body.

When Shadow realized that everyone was staring at him he got to his feet and said, "Amy's going to need medical attention right away," and then ordered Cream to call an ambulance.

Shadow still had a series of mixed emotions, was he angry or sad? Did he feel fearful that Amy might not survive? Shadow wasn't sure but what ever it was he knew for sure that he was going to be beside Amy every step on the way, hopefully, to recovering.

They all stood around Amy as the waited for the ambulance to arrive. Every few minutes, checking to see if she was still breathing, and that her heart was beating. Cream and Lana were the only ones her were sitting beside her in the sand. Cream felt glad that she had called Shadow and at that exact moment and defiantly wasn't thinking of Tail's proposal. Cream had called Tail's a few minutes earlier to tell him that she wouldn't be there until later that night. Lana sat there trying not to look at Knuckles and Tikal standing, chatting, and giggling with one another. _How can they be happy at a time like this I do not know_, thought Lana sickened by the fact that they were happy when Amy might die.

Amy's watch beeped five times meaning that it was 5:00. A few minutes later they saw a speeding ambulance heading driving into the beach as it went sand blew upward into the air. The siren blared, but no one seemed to care. It parked in front of them sideways its front pointing right. Two yellow hedgehogs emerged from the vehicle wearing blue suits that had, "Neo Green Hill Zone Paramedics," in white letters on the back. One of them was a girl and the other a guy. They picked up Amy and put her on a stretcher.

"Only one person is allowed to go with us," said the yellow girl hedgehog while they loaded Amy into the back of the ambulance.

Shadow wanted to say that he wanted to ride but before he had a chance to say anything Cream said, "I will." No one argued about this even though they all were Amy's friends, but Cream had always been really close to Amy. Shadow and Lana got in Amy's car with Lana driving. Then Knuckles and Tikal got in her red two door sports car. They both followed the ambulance with Lana in front of Tikal.

There was silence on the way there, in Amy's compact pink car, but of course, Tikal was giggling in her car. Knuckles suddenly fell silent, not at all like earlier that day. He was worried about Amy and puzzled about what Shadow did. It was strange the way Shadow acted around Amy's still body because Knuckles was almost one hundred percent positive that Shadow still had feelings for Maria.

When they had finally arrived at the hospital, Shadow was the first one who got out of the car. Shadow quickly entered the hospital. He went to the fifth floor where the ICU (Intensive Care Unit) was. He went in the main entrance for it to find that Cream was already there waiting in the waiting room. She had a nervous expression on her face, and was looking at a magazine not reading it, just thinking. She looked up from the magazine to see Shadow towering over her.

"How is she," asked Shadow with a feeling of regret that he wasn't at the battle sooner to prevent this from happening.

Cream could sense the regret in his voice and answered, "It wasn't your fault, Shadow."

"How is she?" Shadow asked the same burning question once more, but this time he said it darkly. It wasn't that he was trying to be mean, but for some odd reason he felt like he had to know right away because he loved Amy. He didn't know why he felt that way towards her because in the past eight years that he'd known her he just started feeling this strange love after she had saved him from drowning the day before.

"She's in the ER," said Cream and then to answer Shadow's question added, "They haven't said anything about her, yet."

Shadow sat a seat away from Cream to leave a spot in between for Lana because there were only three seats in the row and there were only three seats opposite of them also. In about five minutes Lana entered the waiting room with a Kleenex in her right hand and her eyes were red with tears. She sat down between Cream and Shadow._ Where the heck are Knuckles and Tikal?_ Shadow was the only one who was waiting for them to arrive because he just had to tell Knuckles something that was important.

It was a little over an hour before Knuckles and Tikal arrived. Tikal was holding a cup of coffee with both of her hands and Knuckles wasn't holding a single thing. "Where were you two," asked Shadow not trying to sound as if he were waiting for them.

"We went to get dinner, but Knuckles refused to eat he said, 'I can't eat at the moment because I'm too worried about A-me'," said Tikal impolitely. Then she grunted and looked away from Knuckles. She was definitely jealous of Knuckles' friendship with Amy.

Knuckles sat down without saying a word, across from Shadow and it wasn't long before Tikal sat next to him. She tried to kiss him, but he didn't feel like getting kissed from someone who disliked Amy so he blocked her lips with his palm. Tikal got an angry look upon her face and then sat there looking at Knuckles begging just one little kiss, but Knuckles refused. He liked Tikal, but at the moment, she was getting annoying while he was thinking about Amy.

Shadow rose from his seat and motioned Knuckles to follow him. When Knuckles got up from his chair, Tikal did the same. "Stay," ordered Knuckles like he was commanding a dog. Tikal obeyed and fell back in her chair. Shadow led the way all the way to the first floor where they went outside the tall building and sat on a bench to the left of the door. It was a wooden bench made from polished pine wood.

"What is it," asked Knuckles wondering why Shadow wanted to have a private conversation.

Shadow stared at the horizon for a few minutes thinking the whole time about Amy. Thinking about all the precious memories that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't erase. He finally answered, "I have a feeling about Amy," but those were the only words that exited his mouth.

Knuckles looked at the setting sun, also. He didn't know what Shadow was trying to say, and it bothered the hell out of him. _Is Shadow trying to say that he likes Amy_, thought Knuckles very unsure of what was happening. He kept thinking about what Shadow had done after he had defeated Robotnik. They both sat in silence both thinking of Amy and the memories of her.

**Meanwhile:**

Tikal sat there, in her chair, looking at the crying faces of Lana and Cream. She looked at then with such annoyance in her eyes. To her they were acting so immature about the whole thing. "Grow up," she said very rudely to the others.

Lana looked up at Tikal with her tear-stricken face. She so badly wanted to punch Tikal right smack dab in her face. Instead of causing a catfight she asked her a simple question, "What is your problem? Amy may be dying and you don't care one simple itsy tiny bit."

Tikal burst out laughing and she was laughing so hard that water formed in her eyes. Cream got very angry at Tikal for being so disrespectful towards Amy and thought of a comeback. "Yeah, what the heck is your problem? Why you diskin' Amy like that, she didn't do anythin' to you. Your such an ignoramus, you know that?"

Tikal stopped laughing and started to fake cry. "I'm going to get Knuckles," she said and then started walking towards the door.

Knuckles and Shadow had finished watching the sun set and was walking into the hospital once more. When they came through the entrance of the door to the waiting room on the fifth floor, Tikal was on her way to the exit.

"Knux," said Tikal sniffling as she threw her arms around his neck and snuggled his right shoulder. Knuckles pushed her off, almost immediately after she grabbed him. Even though Lana was still very upset about what Robotnik did to Amy, she could still find the strength to smile at how Knuckles was acting around Tikal. It was entertaining how they weren't acting like two peas in a pod how she thought they would be. _Could it really be can I maybe have a chance with him? _She thought smiling for the first time since Robotnik's attack at Amy.

All three of them sat back down in their same seats and waited for info about Amy. Cream looked at the big blue metallic clock that was hanging beside the receptionists desk, it read almost 7:30. They had all been waiting for hours to hear news about Amy, it was tiring just to sit there and wait. Tikal started to give mean looks to Lana and Cream for confronting her, and the room was completely silent. Everyone, except of course Tikal, were wondering if Amy had survived the fatal blow to the chest caused by their arch rival Dr. Robotnik. Shadow thought that it was his entire fault for not arriving at the fight scene sooner than he had. It was his entire fault, in his mind.

All of a sudden they heard the doors open to the main halls where the hospital rooms actually were. The girl paramedic, whom they had seen earlier that day walked into the waiting room, to where they were all seated. She stood between the two rows of seats and said, "Amy Rose is back from the ER, but she is in a horrible comma. The doctor said the odds of her recovering are very slim and if she doesn't recover in a few days she'll stay the way she is. You guys and girls can see her now two at a time, but only one person is aloud to stay all night."

Cream immediately got up and pulled Lana with her. Then they followed the paramedic in silence. They walked past about four rooms on both sides of the long, wide hall until they got to a room that read,_ Rm.105_ on the door. Cream and Lana entered the dim room and walked up to Amy. Amy was lying on an elevated medical bed with an IV and heart monitor hooked up to her. Silence filled the room except for the steady beat on the heart monitor. "Amy," Cream cried out bursting into tears. Lana tried to comfort her by hugging her and reminding her that she was a good friend and that it was all Robotnik's fault. They were both in tears and couldn't even look at their still friend, so they left the room.

They exited the main hall and went back into the waiting room. Knuckles and Tikal entered the main hall and asked a doctor in which room Amy Rose was in; then went to Room 105. Tikal went to the bathroom to redo her make-up that had been washed away when she was fake crying and knuckles knelled by Amy's side on the left of the bed. Knuckles said silent prayers for Amy to recover and it wasn't long before Tikal came out of the bathroom and said, "I'm ready, let's go." Knuckles said one more prayer for her and then got up and left with Tikal.

They went back in to the waiting room and Lana and Cream had already gone, but Shadow was waiting his turn to see Amy. "Do you want a ride with us," asked Knuckles, but Tikal gave him 'It's my car' look. Shadow shook is head saying 'no' and then said, "I'm going to stay here with Amy." No sooner had Shadow said the reason had Tikal grabbed Knuckles arm and was rushing him out the door. Shadow took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. He walked slowly down the main hall until he got to Room 105, where Lana and Cream had told him to go to find Amy.

Shadow sat in a wooden chair beside Amy's bed, it was very uncomfortable but he didn't care because he was with _her, _the girl of his dreams. He laid his head on her upper chest whispered, "I love you, and I'll always love you no matter what." He picked up his head and kissed her gracefully on the lips, like he had done earlier that day. He then ran his hand through her quills several of times and then laid his head on her upper body, where the wound wasn't, once more. He fell asleep laying there and dreamed on one day getting to marry the beautiful pink hedgehog and having a child of there own. He was glad that he had finally gotten Maria of his mind and hoped that Amy would live to graduate college and to know how much he truly cared.

**I think this was one of my best chapters, yet..lol...Well, I did put more Knuckles, but I did make Tikal very Anynoying.**


	7. Chapter Seven: A Dark Side

**(Sorry it took me so long to do this Chapter. But this chapter is awesome. I give special thanks to my friend Little Fortune cookie. Thank You SO Much!! Please Read and Review.)**

Shadow awoke with a sound of a steady beep coming from Amy's heart monitor. He hadn't slept very well the night before. Then he heard someone over the intercom say, "We need Dr. Zing to report to Room 105, thanks." The intercom made a loud crackling noise as it went off, and Shadow was fully awake. A few minutes later a female brunt orange colored hedgehog came into the room where Amy was. She was wearing a long white coat that had small clear buttons and underneath that she had on a black miniskirt with a pink turtleneck sweater. On the left side of her coat were the words Rika Zing, Physician.

"Who are you?" She asked that question like she was speaking to a lost child in a mall.

"Humph," he said, "Why should I tell you?"

"Because all visitors must sign in and since visiting hours are OVER then I was going to sign you in myself."

Shadow looked at the clock that read, _7:00 AM._ _Why do they cut the visiting hours so short?_ "Okay, the name's Shadow."

"Shadow," Rika said and then she giggled, "What a strange name."

_Is she trying to flirt with me?_ Shadow sat there while she opened the blinds to the one small window in the room. Even though the morning was young, the small square window instantly blinded the room with the glowing, morning sun. Then she went over to the sink in the room and washed her hands.

"I told you that visiting hours where over, so don't come back until 2:00 unless your called got that," she said as she pulled a brown paper towel out of the dispenser. Shadow nodded his head to show that he understood and then gave her his cell phone number. Once outside of the hospital he used the chaos emerald to teleport to his apartment. Once there he grabbed his cell phone, and change his socks and gloves to clean pair. He teleported once again but this time to the three girl's apartment where he decided to eat breakfast at.

Shadow stood outside of the apartment building, the cold sharp wind piercing his nose and stinging his hands through his gloves. He knocked a few times and then waited for someone to open the door. Cream's head poked out from the door and then opened it wider and gestured for him to enter through the doorway. He could hear the sizzling of bacon frying and smell eggs in the frying pan. It was warm inside and the room was infused with the smell of cookies. Shadow wondered if Cream was baking. Ever since they had first met, he knew that she was a great chef. She had always had a love for cooking and baking. Shadow sat down at the wooden table that had six black metal chairs lined around, two on each side and then one on each end.

"Coffee or juice," offered Cream kindly as usual.

"Coffee would be fine," Shadow said as he examined the room. The strong coffee smell infused the room as Cream began to make Shadow a pot of coffee. A few moments later Cream's cell phone started to vibrate on the table. "Uh," Shadow said not sure what to say or what to do.

"Could you get that for me it's probably a text message from Tail's," she said as she flipped a piece of bacon high into the air. Shadow grabbed the phone and clicked the necessary buttons to check the messages. _1 new text_, the phone's scratch less screen read. Cream was right it was from Tails it read, _Hey Cream. We really need to talk its important. _Before Shadow could tell Cream what it said she put the bacon on a platter and then grabbed the phone out of his hand.

She read the message and then replied, _Okay, I'll come over after breakfast._ She put her phone back on the wooden table and then said, "Hey Shadow after breakfast I have to go to Tail's house he'd like to talk to me about something."

"That's fine," said Shadow, "I'll walk in the park afterwards."

"Okay, but if you want to stay here you and visited with Lana when she gets up," Cream said as she piled two pieces of toast, scrambled eggs, and a few pieces of bacon on a blue glass plate that had a design of a white tiger in the center of it. They ate in silence. When Cream was finished she pushed her chair in and then washed her hands in the sink being careful not to get water on her black ruffled miniskirt or her white and black cashmere sweater.

"Well, Tails is waiting for me so I'm going to leave, you can stay as long as you want," Cream said as she grabbed her phone off the table and walked out the door. She walked all the way to Tail's house and then politely rang the door bell.

In a few moments Tails answered the door. "Hey I need to talk to you in my room." He led her up the stairs and into his bedroom. The walls were white and his seemed empty other than the blue iMac computer and all the photo albums that were scattered all across his comforter on his bed. He took a seat on his bed and motioned for her to sit beside him. She followed and sat gracefully on his bed.

"I'm really sorry about asking you to marry me yesterday, I was just very excited about you agreeing to go out with my after all the years we've been friends," he said while looking her straight in the eyes. He watched as Cream's eyes looked at him sadly.

"Well, I understand but I have something to tell you to," she said and Tail's looked at her and gave a look like 'please continue'. She continued and told him everything about the day before and what had happened to Amy.

"OH MY GOD," he yelled and then added softly, "Is she okay?"

"We don't know currently if she is going to live or not," Cream answered picking up a photo album that was titled 'Friends'. She flipped it open and on the first page was the day that they officially became best friends. They were pictures of Tail's 11th Birthday party. Then she turned the page to her favorite picture of the party, it was a photograph of all of them. In the picture Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, and even Shadow had there hands on each other's shoulders and Lana, Cream, Amy, and Tikal were sitting on the grass in front of them. She had always liked this picture because they were all excited to be in the company of one another, but now it seemed like they were drifting apart as friends. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes and tried to hold them back, but the burning tears came rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you okay," Tails asked worriedly looking at Cream. She could she the sadness in his eyes to once he had seen the picture. Tails grabbed a box of tissues from the nightstand beside his bed and offered her one. She took one and looked down while she cried. Tails hugged her and assured her that everything would end up turning out okay.

"Would you like something hot to drink," asked Tails and the added, "Might as well stay here for awhile and then later we can both go and see Amy during visiting hours." Cream nodded her head showing that she fully agreed to his idea. They walked down the stairs and Tail's little sister, May, was sitting at the wooden table. The strong scent of coffee filled the air in the room. May was dressed in a pair of dark wash blue jeans and a long sleeved blue silk sweater. It was warm in the room and a red candle sat in the glass candle holder in the center of the table and glowed brightly.

"Are you going somewhere, May," Tail's asked his 13 year old sister looking over her outfit probably seeing that she was dressed up nicely but not what someone would probably wear around the house.

"Yeah, remember it is Sophia's birthday today, and she's having her party at the skating rink and you promised that you'd take me," she said looking annoyed that her older brother didn't remember this.

"I did," Tail's thought searching his brain for an answer. "Oh, yeah I totally forgot about that I was going to take you because it's Mom and Dad's anniversary today." Tails had found the answer but suddenly he wished that he hadn't made the promise, today was suppose to be his day with Cream.

"It starts in 15 minutes and it lasts until 5:00," May said and then added, "You might want to start to get ready."

Tails looked at Cream's tear stricken friend and asked, "Is it okay if she comes, too."

"Sure, I'd love it if she could come," May said and then added, "I love that sweater where did you get it?"

Cream touched the soft fabric of her sleeve and then said, "It was a gift from Amy for Christmas last year." May didn't know about Amy and was puzzled about why Cream had cried and why she had a sad expression on her face when she was talking to her. _I don't Want to ask what is wrong because I don't want to make her sadder what ever it is_, thought May.

Tail's grabbed a white coffee mug that had a bear on it and poured a cup of coffee for Cream. He sat it down on the table in front of her. Then he went up stairs to take a shower and get ready to go.

**Meanwhile:**

Shadow was walking in the park. The strong, cold wind pieced his ears and numbed his fingers. As he passed a bench that had a light purple bunny and a navy blue hedgehog holding hands and chatting with each other, he became sickened. _What if Amy doesn't survive this_, he thought. As he passed the playground part of the park all of the little kids pointed him out to their parents and Shadow could hear them say things like, "It's rude to point, or, "Stay away from him." It was as though he gave off a bad vibe but the bright side of this was if Amy did live they could walk in the park together. He continued walking in the park until he came to an extremely large old oak tree that had been in that very park every since he used to go there with Sonic, Tails, and the others. He wasn't at all troubled until Maria had come to his school when he was in High School, she was his first love.

He sat there he thought about everything. Memories of friendship and love flooded his mind and he couldn't get his mind of the subject. His greatest thought was Amy and her safety. While he was sitting there a stray Golden Retriever puppy walked up to him. He had no tag, but he looked like he hadn't eaten anything in days. Shadow pet the puppy and then said, "Looks like we're both alone." The dog just lay on the cold grass and looked sadly up at Shadow. Shadow arose from his seat on the ground and walked up to the hot dog vendor who had set up in the park.

"Good day," asked the man behind the metal counter. "How may I help you today?"

Shadow looked at the wonderful choices. "I'll have two hot dogs but no buns, please." He watched as the man grabbed two hot dogs out of a compartment and put them on a napkin and then the man handed them to Shadow.

"It was a pleasure to do business with you today," the man said as Shadow paid. Then he walked back to the tree where the puppy was. He sat down again and broke the hot dogs into many bite-sized pieces small enough for a puppy to eat. While he was feeding the hungry dog his cell phone started to ring. He grabbed his black flip phone and opened it and pressed, SEND.

"Hello," he said feeding the last piece of the hot dog to the dog.

"Hello is this Shadow," asked the familiar voice of Dr. Zing.

"Yes, it is," he said.

"Shadow, Amy is….."

**(Yes! Cliff Hanger. Only I know what is going to happen next so your going to have to read the next chapter to find out.) **


	8. Chapter Eight: The Love it Became

"Amy isn't in a comma anymore, but she definetly has amnesia," said Dr. Zing. 

Shadow was speechless. All of his memories of Amy flooded back into his mind and crowded his other thoughts. He had loved her, maybe even more than Maria. Why was it that when he loved something or someone, terrible things happened? Maria had died, yes, but his situation with Amy seemed worse. She probably wounldn't remember that she'd saved him from drowning and most importantly would she remembered that she loved him.

"Are you okay there, Shadow?"

"Uh, yeah. Well I have to go...Um, bye," he replied, pressed END on his phone, and slapped it closed. He felt hot tears forming in the back of his eyes and his stomach felt like something inside of it was being twisted into a tight knot. He looked down at the lonely puppy who's saphire eyes stared up at him. He felt more alone than he usually did and he knew that he still had to tell the others about Amy's condition but was afraid that he was going to burst into unstoppable sobs if he did. He touched his gloved hand on the Golden Retriever's back and stroked it gently. Then suddenly an idea came to him, he would give the dog to Amy. He decided that he would pay the fee for the dog to stay in the apartment. _I love her and I want her to know that...There's no otherway but this way so I go this way_...He knew what he had to do. He wiped his eyes on his gloved hands and flipped open his phone.

He dialed Cream's cell phone first. _Ring, Ring..._"Hello, Shadow," came the voice of the orange and cream colored bunny from the other end of the line.

"Uh, hey Cream..." Shadow said and then countinued trying to hold the tears back, "I need to talk to you about something, its important." He sniffled and wonder if Cream could tell that he'd been crying from his voice. It sounded weak and shaky.

"What is it Shadow? Is everything alright?" Shadow could hear the worry in her voice. _No, I should've told Knuckles or Tails first, she's not ready for the news_, he thought.

"Sort of. Amy woke up from her comma," he said and the pain in his stomach started to sink in again an he swallowed hard. Why couldn't he keep his emotions inside him like he usaully did? Or maybe there was only so much that one person could take before their emotions couldn't be bottled up anymore and they poured out?

"Are you okay," asked Cream after there was a few minutes of silence.

"Y-yeah," Shdow replied. He had never acted like this before, not even when Maria died. No, when his first love had died he'd just been depressed for a few weeks, but he didn't cry at all.

"Well, what's up with Amy?" Cream's voice was a mixture of sadness, worry, and confusion.

"She has amnesia," Shadow said and then he added,"Please tell the others." He couldn't bare the thought of having to tell the others if this emotional breakdown countiniued. If the others found out how heartbroken he was, what would they think of him?

"Sure, but remember to get some rest," Cream said and then hung up the phone.

Shadow sat there staring at his black cell phone, not moving. His tears may have dried, but his heart had not healed and he knew he had to see her. Instead of using the choas emerald, he decided to walk to the hospital after all visting hours wouldn't start for at least another hour or so. He picked up the puppy and walked back towards his appartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails and Cream were sitting on a bench at the bowling alley. Cream had just told Tails what had happened on the phone. Even though Tails wanted to cry inside, he knew that he had to be strong for Cream. He gently stroked the fur on her back and then brought her into a hug. Tail's sister, May, was off in the distance getting food with her three frineds.

"Oh my gosh, What's the heck is up with Tails," May asked her friends.

"I know like he's beeen totally crusing on Cream this whole time," said Sophia. Sophia was a cat with grey fur and black stripes. Her eyes glowed yellow and she was 5 feet tall.

"It's not that, there going out. It's just that..."

"THAT WHAT," a sky blue headgehog girl with maroon eyes exclaimed.

"Nothing," May muttered under her breath. "Hey who wants to play another round?"

"Me," the other two girls said in unison.

Shadow had finally arrived at the hospital after dropping the puppy off at his apartment and leaving it food and water. He sighed as his pushed the button for the elavator. After a few minutes of wait the elavator came back down to the first floor. As he got on a few older ladies stared at him and small kid pointed. Shadow was used to this after all everywhere that he went people stared at him like he was some evil being. He pressed the button labeled, 5, and it lit up. Though the ride only took a minute or two to get to the fifth floor, to Shadow it seemed like a lifetime of wait. When he arrived, he opened the door to the waiting room and made his way to the wooden door to lead him to the hall where room 105 was. Before he could open the second door a familiar voice called to him and he stopped.

Shadow turned around to see Dr. Rika Zing. She was wearing a super short black miniskirt that was four inches above her knee, a white hater top with a rose printed in the middle, black boots that came up to her knee, and to complete the look metallic blue eyeshadow shimmered on her eye lids.

"Is everything alright with Amy," demanded Shadow. He couldn't take the depreesed feeling in his gut anymore._ I have to see her, I hope she remembers me_, thoughts like these had been racing in his head since their encounter with Robotnick, or _Robutnick_ as Sonic would call the evil robot.

"Yes, of course, she can even come home today her amnesia isn't all that bad," she said matter-of-factly.

"THEN WHY MUST I STAND HERE! I MUST SEE HER IMMEDIATELY!"

"Calm down, sir. I just wanted you to sign in," she said shoving a notebook at Shadow. He grabbed the pen and quickly signed his name. Then, he ran down the hall towards room 105.

"Aim," he softly wispeared at he grabbed her hand gracefully.

"Shadow," she said back her emerald eyes lighting up as she look deeply into his eyes. "I've been wanting to tell you something for awhile."

Shadow let go of her hand, he knew he was comming at this way too fast. He hadn't felt joyful like he did, in years. Then after the tragic accident with Maria, he became the mysterious, dark, quiet, and depreesed member of the group. For some strange reason now, this new love, that he'd had for years, was growing fonder. The love of a friend, that he never paid attention too because he was always greiving. This love that he had for Amy had grown into more than just friends, or at least he hoped she felt the same way. There was only one person who could now ruin this, Sonic. After all these years, why was he just now jealous that Amy didn't want to follow him around all the time? Was he playing hard-to get for eight years and was now comming to his senses that Amy was the one for him? Whatever it was Shadow knew that something was wrong since he pushed him in the pool, and that he must never let Sonic interfere with his feelings for her.

"What is it," Shadow asked worridly.

Amy grabbed his hand and a tears formed in her emerald eyes. "I-I love you SO much," she said and then mumbled, "I just hope you feel the same way."

"Please don't cry," he said calmly stroking her quills, avoiding having to say how he felt.

She tried to stop the tears from comming because she didn't want to make him feel bad, but these were tears intending to mend her broken heart. The pieces of her heart had shattered after 8 or more years of rejection from Sonic. She was sure that Sonic was the one that she wanted to spend almost her entire lifetime with, but he had crushed her soul too many times. It was beginning to seem like she was never going to find another guy that truly understood her, but then Shadow came along. She still wasn't all too sure that he was the perfect choice because she didn't know how he felt about her.

"NO, damnit! How do you feel about me?"

Shadow squezzed her hand tighter. "I love you more than the whole entire universe and if anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't be sure what to do. YOU HAD ME SCARED TO DEATH!" For the first time since he met Amy, he burst out in tears in front of her. Why did he deserve to have all this pressure put on him, after all he'd been greiving since the day Maria had died? What had become of him and most importantly where had all these emotions come from?

"But why..." She wisperered into his ear, "But why?"

_But why_, he asked himself. "I love you because, Amy, you saved my life and you've made me stop thinking of Maria so much for the past few days. I think it's time to become more than just friends."

Amy nodded her head, "Yes, I definately feel the same way." Then she smiled and winked at Shadow and he smiled back.

A few minutes later Cream, Tails, May, and Sophia came busting through room 105. They all looked _so_ happy to see that Shadow was already there and the nurse, that was passing by with a newborn baby in her hands, glared evily at Shadow. _This is exactly why I don't go out much, some people think I'm some evil creature, put here on earth by some being of the fiery underworld. I know I'm not from the overworld or the underworld, but I know that Aim is definately from the overworld._

"Oh, Amy, I'm so glad your finallly getting to come home," Cream said starting the conversation.

While they talked on about everyday things, including Amy telling them that Shadow and her were now a couple, Shadow thought about a really important matter. Now that Sadow knew how Amy felt, he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. _I must propose to her tonight_, he thought as he looked outside at the glowing stars and the pale cresent moon.

"Well, sorry to cut this short, but I have to leave," Shadow said as he reached for the choas emerald, but before he could disappear into the misty night Dr.Zing burst into the room. _This better not be an obsticle to pass, before I can propose because tonight is the night_, Shadow said to himself under his breath.

"What is it doctor," asked Tails with a worried expression on his face. Cream started to bite her nails while May grabbed her brother's arm.

"I just wanted to say that, Amy needs to be signed out and that you have 30 days to pay off the bill," Dr. Zing answered handing Shadow the papers. Cream and Tail's read the papers with him. The bill was going to cost 756 rings, but that wasn't too much since Lana worked part-time, she could help pay off most of it. Shadow and Cream signed the piece of paper and then they left in Amy's pink car with Cream driving, except Shadow, who disappeared into the night.

Shadow transported himself, with the help of the choas emerald to Puppy Blue Diamond Corperation. The clocktower in the distance read that it was 7:00 PM, so Shadow knew he didn't have that much time. He entered the building through a pair of teal double doors. Inside candles were lit that smelled like cinamin welcoming him into the small jewerly shop.

"May, I help you with anything," said a human behind the counter comming out to greet Shadow as he entered the room. This male was hunched over and his white beard almost touched the floor, and on his head sat two tuffs of white hair one on each side.

Shadow felt that this was odd considering humans were rare where he lived, but after all Maria had been a human. "Yes, I need an engament ring, that would suite a pretty pink headgehog.'"

"Sure I think I have just the thing," replied the man and then went behind the glass counter and picked up a pink felt box and handed it to Shadow, " 15 Karots of gold and that pink heart shaped diamond should do the trick."

Shadow examined it and then noticed small words engraved in it. _This ring combines us which intertwins are love, forever, it shall not be forgotten_, Shadow read to himself. This was the perfect oppertunity. "How much do you want," asked Shadow to the elderly man.

"950 rings," he said with a smirk on his face. Shadow thought, that was almost all he had left in his bank account, but he had to do it for Amy's sake. He handed the man his debit card and then teleported using the powers of the choas emerald, to Amy's apartment. Everyone, including Sonic, was already there.

"Amy," Shadow said, "I need to talk."

"Don't even think about it," Sonic said pusing Shadow away from Amy.

"Sonic, please don't," yelled Amy and Tails walked up to them.

Shadow was extremely mad at Sonic and he knew, now was the time for revenge. He grabbed Sonic's arm and punched him in the nose. "Stop it Sonic," Tails yelled as tears came to his eyes,"Why can't we all be friends like we used to be?"

"Because he stole my girl," Sonic said, his nose was bleeding. He grabbed Shadow into a hold by, grabbing his arms and thursting them behind his back. Then Sonic started to twist his wrists.

"I was never yours," shouted Amy, grabbing her Piko Piko hammer. Tears rushed down her cheeks and she jumped and hit Sonic in the head with the hammer.

"Please, don't get into this Amy. This isn't your fight," Shadow said.

"I-I love you Shadow," Amy fell to her kness and cried.

Sonic releashed Shadow at that moment. "This isn't the last you'll see of me," he said and then left the house. _Her love for me may have saved me this time, but if I know Sonic...He'll be back, yes, he'll be back._

"Want to go for a walk," asked Shadow as he helped Amy get up from her feet.

Amy nuzzled her face into his upper chest fur and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Yes, I need some air."

They soon arrived in the park. They were the only ones there and the moon was rising in the dark sky. Shadow walked up to the old Oak tree, the one that they used to claim as their own. Shadow grabbed the ring's box and knelled down. "Will you marry me, so our love will be combined and we'll always be together," he asked.

"Shadow, I'd love too but, I think its too, soon. Plus, with what happened with Sonic I don't want another encounter like that, he could have killed you," Amy wispered into the night.

"Just take the ring," Shadow demanded as he handed Amy the box and then he ran off into te night.

"Shadow," Amy called to him as she tried to run after him._ I never meant for this to happen.._

_I thought she loved me, but all she did was push my love away. I hear her calling to me, but she doesn't really care. Amy, no matter what, my love for you will never die out_, he thought. Shadow stopped at his appartment and sat on the steps loooking up at the starry night sky.

"Shadow," Amy said as he finally caught up to him. "I still love you, lets not get married until next year, but we can be engaged for now. Anyway, do you want to go to the college fundrasier dance Tuesday, it's a costume one."

"Yeah, I guess I should give us more time to get to know each other. Anything for you my love," he said.

Amy sat beside him on the steps. At that moment, Shadow knew that he was over Maria. That feeling of warmth and comfort was back, and he had passed all the obsticles except one, Sonic. But with the two of them, They could conquer all the forces that tried to seperate them. Amy grabbed Shadow's hand and kissed him, a very long and drawn out kiss. The truth be told, they were both madly in love with eachother and nothing was going to stop them, or at least they hoped.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Growing Flame

**Okay, well this is the last chapter of this story, oh and notice I changed the name, I also edited any spelling mistakes that I caught in other chapters, and named all the chapters accordingly. Okay, well it's a bit sad to say good bye to this story, but nevertheless I already thought up a sequel that I will be starting soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed** **and gave suggestions. Some names are listed: Little Fourtune Cookie, Sakarie-chan, xo-stargurl-ox, Apple Panda-chan, Maya the hedgie and Victoria, Project Shadow, Kurumi-chan, and to anyone else who reviewed I give great thanks. And no thanks to Bob for the flame on the first chapter, not cool.**

"Shadow, you will bow before me! You are too naive for Amy and I will always be her one and only," exclaimed Sonic and with one swift movement pushed Shadow off the edge of the cliff. Down, Down, Down he fell as gravity pulled him towards the rocky ground below. Falling for all eternity, it seemed...

Amy woke from her troubled sleep and glanced at her alarm clock which flashed 4:15 AM in large, bright red letters. From head to toe she was drenched in sweat. Why had she dreamed such a horrid dream? Was Sonic really going to make Shadow suffer a such a fatal death out of spite and jealousy? Why, why the questions swirled around her head over and over again. She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head, but they didn't budge. In an attempt to rid herself of all the thoughts of Sonic and Shadow, she turned on her computer and logged into her Email account on her pink IMac. Her inbox said that she had one new message so she clicked on it. _Dear Miss Rose, please meet me at midnight after the school dance at the college garden's fountain. Sincerly Shadow the Hedgehog_.

Amy smiled weakly, she was excited alright, but she couldn't help wondering whether or not she should tell him about the nightmare. She gazed at her engagement ring, the diamond sparkling in the dim light, and remembered it would be wrong to keep secrets from the one she loved, especially since the thoughts surged through her mind like a spreading virus. Then she replied back, _My dearest hedgehog, I'd love to meet you at the garden's fountain besides I have to tell you something important, much love from Aim_.

She sat on her metal computer desk for awhile staring at her ring until she her a dog whining. She arose from her chair to find Cascade, the Golden Retriever puppy Shadow had given to her, pawing at the door. She then opened the door and walked into the kitchen only to find Cream sitting at the wooden table pouring maple syrup over French toast sticks.

"Hey, Aim. Are you alright because you look a bit pale," she asked giving Amy's outfit of a lacy gown a once over.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. Her voice sounded strange for herself to hear.

"Is that nightgown new?" Cream was now stabbing her fork into one of the gooey sticks.

"No, it's Lana's old one, all of my other pajamas and gowns were dirty," Amy said as she started to munch on a bagel covered in strawberry cream cheese. Then, she joined Cream at the kitchen table.

"Oh, well. I'm so nervous because the dance tonight is drawing nearer. Your going with Shadow, right?" Cream grabbed her glass of apple juice and took a gulp.

"Actually no, but I am still going to buy a costume because we're meeting at the fountain in the garden at midnight." She nibbled at her bagel once more.

Cream giggled,"Ew, look who has a fiance who a super romantic."

* * *

It was 1:30 PM and Amy was sitting in her college geography class. She couldn't concentrate because her thoughts were set on that night and also thoughts of Shadow clustered her mind. She doodled hearts on her notes as her professor droned on and on..."Okay, class your assignment that's due the next time I see you all, which is Thursday, is to write a two page essay over Chapter 10," Said Mr. Bobtail, and with that everyone exited the room. Amy threw her books in her black messenger bag, left the building, and walked to her apartment. It was a nice spring day and the sun was gleaming upon her back. When she arrived home, she saw that Cream and Lana had both changed out of their uniforms into more comfortable clothes. Without saying a word to them she ran into her bedroom and threw her bag on her bed. Five minutes later she emerged wearing a plaid miniskirt with the colors: blue and white, a white halter top with the words _Lovely_ spelled in jewels and paired with cream-colored fur lined boots. Her quills were down and reached past her shoulders. 

"Okay, Aim," said Lana,"Let's go get our costumes."

Away they went into Amy's pink compact car to the indoor mall, The Village of Eastwood Mall.

"So," said Lana,"Why are you meeting Shadow?" Cream, of coarse, had filled Lana in about everything since the Saturday at the hospital because Lana couldn't make make it or anything to be by Amy every step of the way because she had to finish her essay assignment from Friday.

"I'm really not sure, he just emailed me and asked me that's all," Amy replied pushed her mixed CD into the player and pressing randomize. The first song was "In the End" by Linkin Park. This song had always depressed Amy due to the fact that it always reminded how things didn't work out with sonic, but it should've made her happier knowing that know she had Shadow, it didn't though because the nightmare clouded her thoughts once more. She pressed SKIP, just as the chorus began, and then the next song was Nickleback's "If Everyone Cared." _This is a much better song_, thought Amy as she took Exit 105B onto the highway.

The rest of the drive was silent. When they finally entered the mall Cream spoke. "So do you want to eat at Pizza Palace, I don't have Cheese today and Lana didn't let Momo tag along, so we don't have to drop them off."

"Then we can go to Fancy Costumes which is two stores down from there," replied Lana.

"Uh, by the way where are Cheese and Momo," asked Amy.

"Oh, they're with Tails," Cream said and then giggled. Then, Amy and Lana joined in happy that Cream had finally gotten Tails. They headed toward the direction of the restaurant.

* * *

After they had filled their stomachs on a buffet of every flavor of pizza imaginable, they entered Fancy Costumes. It was a nice and cozy store dimly lit with a few lambs and a few candles placed around the room. A female tiger with bright golden eyes stared at them from behind the counter. 

"More college students," she muttered to herself as she walked up to the three girls.

"Good afternoon, lovely day isn't it," asked Cream, her politeness tumbling out of her mouth as always.

"Indeed it is and how may I be of assistance towards you today," replied the female tiger. Amy remembered her voice, she knew this tiger. Ah, yes she had gone to high school with them and had been a popular girl who Sonic had turned down probably a dozen times. Her name, Amy recalled, was Kaytlen. Memories of her past years flooded back in an instant stream, all were of her and Sonic her always trying to get him, the boy she once thought was the boy of her dreams. Now matter how hard she tried to erase the past it wouldn't leave her and at the moment to think that she would even have a future with Shadow seemed distant and impossible.

Kaytlen lead them toward racks of costumes once Lana had told her about the fundraiser college dance. "Here are the costumes and make-up and accessories are over there," she said pointing across the room. Amy moved clothes on the rack observing them and deciding which would suite her the most. Finally she found a long silk white dress perfectly suited for a princess character. They bought all their make-up and left the store.

* * *

Later, Amy sat at home alone at her computer desk with cascade outside her house was lonely. Cream and Lana had already left for the dance. Cream, as Dorthy from the Wizard of Oz, went with Tails, who was the cowardly lion from the same movie. Then Lana left dressed as a dancer and was to meet a gentlemen named Aaron with who she promised to meet at the dance since Knuckles had obviously gone with Tikal. She refreshed her inbox, once again, but this time she had a message and enthusiastically clicked on it_ Dearest Amy, Thank you for accepting my proposal and I will see you at midnight tonight, also with much love, Shadow_. 

She practically jumped up and ran into the bathroom just to get in the shower as her watch beeped ten times to signify that it was ten o' clock. She was ready to leave by 11:25. Amy looked in the full length mirror on her bedroom wall. The reflection she saw of herself looked a lot more mature than she had ever seen. Maybe it was her long silk dress that almost reached the floor paired with her French-braided hair with the sparking rubies or maybe it was her white high heels and light make-up? she didn't know for sure what it was, but she knew she already loved the look. Would Shadow feel the same way as she stood before him in the moon-lit garden? She smiled fully for the first time all day. She was getting married to someone she loved more than the world. Sonic wouldn't kill Shadow. He just couldn't, he'd be charged with homicide, right? After gazing at her new image for about ten minutes she finally got into her car and made the journey to the highway, which she had to take to get to the garden.

The drive took twenty minutes, but she only would have approximately five minutes to find her way through the maze to the center where the fountain sat. The fountain rose up from the ground about 12 feet and towered over the garden walls and shrubs. The statue of the white tiger with its crested moon on its right paw. Every direction she turned in the maze, teh pale moonlight shines on the flowers that surrounded her and the few stars winked at her. Finally she arrived at the center of the maze, but there was no sign of Shadow. She sat down in front of the statue on a cold, damp bench made of marble and stone. she looked around at the roses that circled the fountain. "Sonic got to him, it happened, he's...he's dead," she yelled and hot tears of anger gushed from her eyes.

"Who's dead," asked a voice. Amy looked up and immediately jumped up and grabbed Shadow around his waist, nuzzling his left shoulder.

"It was terrible, I had this nightmare and in it Sonic killed you. I thought it might've actually happened. Thanks god your alive," she stammered as more tears, this time of joy, stained her cheeks. Shadow was wearing a tuxedo of black and white. Amy who had never seem him dress in this manner especially not just for her started to squeeze Shadow tighter, but he didn't seem to really mind. Though the black of the tux blended in with his fur it made his red tips stand out more.

"Yes, my princess. I will never let Sonic stand between our growing love which burns like an eternal flame," said Shadow. "You don't still have feelings for him do you?"

Amy stared into Shadow's eyes which seemed not so mysterious anymore. "Well, no. I hate Sonic he's such a big jerk." She clutched Shadow tuxedo and then loosened up and brought him into a hug. Shadow kissed her lightly on the lips, for the second time since she had snapped out of her comma they had kissed.

"I'll love you for all eternity forever and ever the flame will grow, and we shall overcome all of our problems whether big or small,"said Shadow. For once in her life, it felt like everything would turn out okay and that the old memories wouldn't flood the better ones with venom. She hoped that everything would turn out okay, after all that was all she could control.

**Please read and review this since this is the last chapters, and keep in mind that there will be a sequel and I'd love if you would read that one too, but it's up to you. Once again thanks for everyone support!! Okay, so was the story bad or excellent? **


End file.
